Not Your Choice
by KagomeBadass17
Summary: What If Bonnie went to confront Damon, after hearing the news from Elena? SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 11, "OUR TOWN"!


This is my first one-shot at TVD fanfic and my first shot at a Bonnie and Damon story(I LOVE Bamon!) Just my version of how "Our Town'' could have happened. Please Review. And let's pretend that after Bonnie talked to Jeremy she went to the Salvatore Boarding House to talk to Damon.

**No Copyright Infringement Intended.**

"Hey. Sorry I'm late, I uh got held up." I said running to meet Elena at Caroline's locker.

"It's okay. I just got here too. Will you pass me the balloons?" Elena asked.

"Thanks." She said as I gave them to her.

"What got you running late?" She asked.

_Oh crap. _"I uh was working on some new spells. You?" I asked hoping she didn't she wouldn't ask me anything else about it.

"Working out with Alaric."

I was holding up the sign reading "_Happy Birthday Caroline!"_ , when I saw Elena give me a tense smile.

_No telling what's happened now._

"So, uh. I have something I need to tell you…and you're not gonna like it." She said.

"What happened?" I asked, automatically expecting the worst.

"Jeremy's gonna be leaving town for a while. He'll be staying with some old family friends in Denver, until this whole Klaus thing blows over." She said.

"Jeremy wouldn't just leave you to deal with Klaus on your own..." I replied confused. _There's gotta be another explanation. _

"I know-" Elena started to say hesitantly "I asked Damon to compel him." She finished sadly.

"You what?" I asked, on the verge of tears.

"I know Bonnie, but it's not safe for him here anymore. Leaving will give him a better life." She said, desperately trying to get me to understand her reasoning.

"The only reason I'm telling you is because I know you two haven't really worked out your stuff. And I thought maybe you'd want to…say goodbye." She said.

_Huh. Somehow when I prepared myself for the worst, I didn't expect it to be this bad._

How I got to the Salvatore Boarding House was beyond me. I remember talking to Jeremy and being so pissed at Elena that I couldn't think straight and just wanting to get as far away has possible from the problem. _To bad I came straight to the source._

"Can't say I'm surprised." I didn't even jump at the sound of Damon's voice. _What are you taking about Bonnie? At the end of the day, the problem somehow always comes back to Damon. Damon's the one I should be pissed at!_

Before I could think, I was already opening my car door and running up on Damon. Fast.

"You had _**no**_ right, Damon! None at all!" I yelled at the top of my lungs with tears in my eyes that wouldn't come.

"I did what I had to do witch. If you have a problem with that, take it up with Elena. Not me." He said, widening his eyes menacingly.

"Elena's not the one compelling her brother just so she can get into his pants! How many times are you gonna compel him, huh? You know better than anyone, a human mind can only take so much!" I yelled louder.

"You're right. A _human. _Better for me to compel him than to have to see everyone he knows crying over his coffin. Unless you _like_ burying people you care about? Black does seem to suit you these days." He replied back snarkily.

I laughed humorlessly. "You're taking away his choice, Damon."

At this point, me and Damon were in each other faces and neither one of us were backing down.

"Look, I didn't wake up this morning just so I could hear you and your judgmental crap. Go write this in your diary or whatever it is that you do." Damon replied.

"The only reason you compelled him, is because you knew he wouldn't leave without a fight." I said, not backing down.

"I'm not some naive little girl. Of course I knew he'd fight back-"

"And with good reason! That's what you do for family;You **fight**." I said exasperatedly, cutting him off.

"She needs him. And you know it." I said with finality.

"Well right now, _Bon, _she needs him **alive**." Damon said towering over me.

I just stood there glaring at him, knowing that in the end he was right. _Not that I'd ever tell him. _Jeremy was the only family Elena had left. It's no surprise that'd she go this far to protect him.

I turned away from Damon and started to make my way back to the car, when I stopped and turned my head to the side.

"You caught him off guard while he didn't have any vervain in his system. You may be doing this to keep him alive, but you're no better than Tyler." I said as I made my way back to the car, leaving Damon and his thoughts alone.


End file.
